Be mine
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: It’s Valentines Day and Remus is feeling depressed because he can’t have the boy he loves. However, a mysterious admirer might cheer him up…


Title: Be mine

Author: TracyLou

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

Plot: It's Valentines Day and Remus is feeling depressed because he can't have the boy he loves. However, a mysterious admirer might cheer him up…

A/N: I know it's no where near Valentines Day but I felt like writing a nice, fluffy fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Remus awoke on a fine Friday morning on the fourteenth of February; Valentines Day. He sat up in his four-poster bed, stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Moony" a voice from next to him said. Remus looked over at the bed beside him and saw Sirius smiling at him.

"Morning" Remus replied and he was suddenly transfixed by the beauty of Sirius Black. For a while now, Remus had been completely besotted with him but he knew Sirius would never return the affection, he was undoubtedly straight.

"Happy Valentines Day" Sirius said cheerfully, climbing out of his bed and perching himself on the end of Remus' bed. "How many cards do you reckon you'll get?" Sirius asked him.

"None" Remus replied. "I bet you'll get loads though" He added.

"Who would give me a card?" Sirius asked, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Practically every girl in the school" Remus said, feeling slightly saddened at that thought. Sirius frowned slightly and Remus could have sworn there was disappointment in his blue orbs.

"Perhaps" Sirius said, fiddling with Remus' covers.

"Are you going to send any?" Remus asked curiously.

"I might but I'm a little scared to" Sirius replied quietly.

"Scared? The great Sirius Black is scared to send a Valentines card? I think I must be hearing things" said a voice from across the room. Sirius and Remus looked up to see James grinning at them.

"Shut up" Sirius said playfully. "I bet you're too scared to send a card to Lily anyway" Sirius added, smirking at James.

"Yeah… well I might" James muttered awkwardly which made Sirius laugh. "Anyway, who do _you _plan to send a card to?" James asked.

"Ah now that would be telling, Prongs" Sirius said with a wink. "Come on, lets just get ready for classes" he added, changing the subject.

The four Marauders got themselves ready and made their way to breakfast. Half way through their meal, the owl post came. Remus noticed the many pink and red envelopes they carried. He went back to his toast; he didn't expect to get anything.

"Remus, isn't that your owl?" Peter asked him. Remus looked up and saw his owl make her way to the Gryffindor table with a red envelope attached to her leg. When she landed, Remus removed the envelope and looked at the letter curiously whilst his owl flew off again.

"Who's it from?" James asked.

"I don't know, let me see" Remus replied, opening the envelope. Inside was a piece of parchment with a note written on it in a light brown ink, Remus' eye color.

_Dear Remus, _

_For some time now I have had deep feelings for you and I wish I could tell you in person but it's difficult for me because I know you'll reject me. All I can do is admire your beauty from afar and bask in your mere presence when you're around me, which is quite often actually. Maybe you'll figure out who I am by the end of the day and who knows, you might be glad. I doubt it though, you probably don't swing that way. _

_Love ……? _

Remus was stunned. Especially by the part _'you probably don't swing that way' _does that mean this person was a boy? Remus hadn't told anyone that he was gay so no girl would think he didn't swing their way.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked curiously. Instead of reading it to him, Remus gave Sirius the letter to read. Once he was finished, Sirius sighed and smiled at him. "And you said you wouldn't get anything". Remus shrugged and put the letter in his robes pocket.

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully until Transfiguration. The Marauders made their way to their normal seats and Remus was shocked to see that his whole desk was covered in red rose petals.

"This person likes you bad" Peter stated, picking up one of the petals. Remus was about to sweep the petals into his bag when they all joined back together to make a full rose. Remus smiled and put the rose in his bag. He was deeply curious as to who this person might be.

He glanced over at Sirius and for a fleeting instant, he considered the fact that it could be him. He shook his head. 'No, don't be stupid. It's not him' Remus thought to himself sadly. He knew Sirius liked girls. He seemed pretty pleased with the presents a few of them had sent him. Remus wished he could have sent Sirius something but he knew he'd figure it out by looking at his handwriting.

Remus' eyes widened. 'The handwriting! I should check the handwriting' he thought to himself. He withdrew the letter from his robes pocket and surveyed it. The writing was neat and small, he didn't recognize it.

"What are you doing, Remus?" Sirius whispered.

"Looking at the handwriting" Remus whispered back. "I don't recognize it though".

"Maybe they put a charm on it so it's not like their usual handwriting" Sirius said.

"Maybe" Remus said disappointedly. "How did you know about that charm anyway? We haven't done it in class yet" Remus asked curiously.

"Um…" Sirius started but was interrupted when the bell went. He rose from his seat quickly and started talking to James. Remus shrugged and walked out of the room with his friends.

Lunch came and another romantic gesture was in store for Remus when he found love heart sweets on the table where he usually sits. They were put into a pattern of a heart and the one in the middle of the heart said 'be mine'. Remus smiled and ate a few of the sweets and offered some to the other Gryffindors.

Remus desperately wanted to know who this person was and spent his last two lessons considering who it could be but he was no closer to the truth than he was when he started. Just before dinner, Remus made his way back to the common room quickly to put some books away whilst the other three went to the Great Hall.

When Remus arrived in his dormitory, he found a wrapped present on his bed. 'It must be a Gryffindor then' Remus thought to himself as he picked up the present. He unwrapped it and gasped when he saw it. It was a small ornament made out of gold with a wolf and a large dog play fighting together. Upon further inspection, Remus whispered aloud what was engraved on it.

"Moony and Padfoot".

"Do you like it?" Asked a voice from the doorway. Remus spun around and saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe looking slightly apprehensive.

"Yes, but who-" Remus began but Sirius silenced him by putting up his hand.

"I think its obvious now" Sirius said, walking closer to Remus and taking his hands in his. Remus gulped and stared into Sirius' beautiful eyes.

"Is it you?" Remus asked nervously. Sirius nodded and Remus felt like his heart had inflated with happiness. "Really? You like me?" Remus asked hopefully.

"More than that. I love you, Remus" Sirius said sighing. "But I can understand if you're straight. I didn't expect you to love me back I just thought-" Sirius was cut off when Remus pressed his lips against Sirius' in a long, gentle kiss.

"Of course I love you back" Remus said when they had parted. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes" Remus replied and he kissed him again. "And of course I'll be yours".

THE END

A/N: Hey! What did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
